


Bath Time

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelic Grace, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bottom Castiel, Bottoming from the Top, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Just a romantic bath where Dean gets to try something new with his willing husband.





	Bath Time

“Take a bath with me,” Dean coaxed. He pulled Cas down the hall to what he thought of as their recovery room. He’d filled one of the large galvanized tubs with hot water and aromatic oils. He’d even lit candles.

 

“Dean, you know I don’t need to bathe to stay clean.”

 

“Doesn’t stop you from joining me in the shower. Come on, it’s my effort to be more romantic.” 

 

Cas allowed himself to be led into the room and he had to admit, it  _ did _ set the mood for romance. He let Dean pepper his face and neck with gentle kisses as he was undressed. He returned in kind with Dean and stepped into the tub. Dean settled behind him with his arms and legs around him.

 

“This is nice, Dean. It’s a wonderful gesture.” The warmth from the water relaxed him. The feel of Dean’s hands on him soothed him into a state he rarely achieved outside of his post coital bliss. Just thinking about it sent heat down between his legs.

 

Dean palmed his way down Cas’ chest and stomach until he found the half hard member. “So the romance is working?”

 

“Was it your plan for us to claim another room in the bunker?”

 

“Sort of. I kind of wanted to try something new tonight. I know you’ve been cool about some of my kinks. If you don’t want to I’ll understand, it was just a thought…”

 

Cas turned in the tub to cut Dean off with a kiss. “Beloved, you have shown me more pleasure than one of my kind should ever experience. I am open to all the ways you wish to explore.”

 

Dean turned him to where Cas straddled him. He kissed him deeply and kneaded his fingers into the supple flesh of Castiel’s ass. He let a finger slip into the crevice to tease Cas’ hole without breaching it. Cas did try to press against it. He was an enthusiastic bottom.

 

Their hard cocks slid against each other in the oil infused water. Dean could easily taken them both in his hand to work towards release but that wasn’t the plan. He broke away from Cas’ hungry mouth and guided him into position on his knees, his head and ass above the water.

 

Dean spread Castiel's cheeks and admired the way he just presented himself with absolute trust. He thumbed over it before leaning forward to lick a stripe with his flattened tongue.

 

“Ohhh Dean…” Cas moaned. The hot muscle circled him and prodded the tip inside him. It was so much softer than the fingers he’d felt before. He rocked back against Dean, splashing the water.

 

Dean had seen this in porn before. It was kind of hot to see men and women be opened up like that. So intimate and yet forbidden. He had no worries with Cas. He knew he was clean and safe and it was good to finally put his skilled tongue to good use. He’d pleasured many a woman with it.

 

He could feel Cas’ muscles become more pliant. He spread Cas wider to drive his tongue deeper. Cas canted his hips and moaned nonsense until he was begging Dean to take him. With a parting kiss to the the lax hole he turned Cas to face him again.

 

“Wanna freshen me up, babe?” Dean asked. Cas pressed two fingers to his forehead then kissed him. Dean dropped a hand to the floor to search for the waterproof lube he stashed in a towel. Cas could easily take him without the prep but the friction was too much for him without something to slick the way.

 

With his shaft coated, Cas sank down on him until he was fully seated. They were both already so worked up from Dean’s experimental foreplay that neither would last long. With Cas in control he would take it slow and edge them if he could. 

 

Oh he was good. He gained confidence with time and Dean let him take the reigns more often than not. He loved the freedom of giving himself over completely to his lover. Cas could take him apart with his mouth and hands and somehow get him hard again for another round. And watching Cas come...oh it was beautiful. 

 

“Will you come for me, Dean?” Cas whispered against his lips. His tongue met Dean's as his hips came down just a little harder. Dean reached for Cas’ cock and thumbed over the head before stroking him. They worked in unison, perfectly matched in rhythm as the peaked towards climax. 

 

“Cas...I’m coming baby. I’m coming.” Dean pulled Cas down onto him by his shoulder, filling him as Cas squeezed around him. He shook his hand in the water and fully embraced Cas.

 

“We seem to have contaminated our romantic bath, beloved.” Cas purred into Dean’s shoulder. He slid free of Dean and sat facing him. He touched the water to sanitize it and to add a little more warmth.

 

“You seemed to enjoy yourself, sweetheart. Something you might want me to do again?” Dean teased Cas’ stomach with his foot.

 

“I am amenable to that. I’ve enjoyed your tongue in many ways these past few months. I suppose I could do the same for you. I do particularly enjoy shared experiences.”

 

“Yeah? I never saw myself on the receiving end but with you...well, we’ve done a  _ lot _ of things I never thought I’d do.”

 

“Including marrying me?”

 

Dean blushed. “Okay,  _ maybe _ when we got together I let myself fantasize about marrying Prince Charming and living happily ever after.”

  
Cas leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean’s. “You’re  _ my _ Prince Charming, beloved.”


End file.
